particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto
The Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto (Hulstrian: Die Kaiserlichen Kronenländer Hulsterreichs und Gao-Sotos; Kunikata: ホルソトラリア＝御國帝冠領 Horusotoraria=Mikuni Tei Kanryou) was a regime ruling over the territory of Hulstria and Gao-Soto and Ostland between 3386 and 3411. The Imperial Crownlands were founded after a resurgence of Gao-Showa nationalism led to the reestablishment of a dual monarchy, deriving many of its institutions from the Dual Monarchy of Hulstria and Gao-Soto. The regime was founded with the official separation of the crowns of Hulstria and Gao-Soto and the subsequent coronation of Okatori Takahiro, the former Sekowan Emperor, as the Emperor of Gao-Soto. The Imperial Crownlands were a constitutional monarchic union between the crowns of the Empire of Hulstria and the Empire of Gao-Soto, with each Empire maintaining its separate monarch. The two constituent Empires each had their own parliaments, cabinets, and prime-ministers, while common affairs were the responsibility of the joint government. The Imperial Crownlands were united under the rule of an elected Head of State called the Governor-General of Hulstria and Gao-Soto which represented the two monarchs in political affairs; this system made the Crownlander government very unique in its structure and one of the few constitutional monarchies on Terra to have such a system. The Staatsminister / Kokumudaizin was the Head of the Crowlander Government and headed the Ministerial Council (the joint cabinet of the Crownlands), as well as the joint parliament, called the "Imperial Diet", comprising of 75 representatives. The Imperial Crownlands were overthrown by the totalitarian North Dovani Union, a regime that attempted to forcefully merge the main ethnic groups in the nation in order to eliminate ethnic tensions. Opposition to the North Dovani Union was led by the 15th of September Movement, which succeeded in overthrowing it in a peaceful revolution known as the September Revolution, leading to the establishment of the 1st United Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto. Government & Politics The Imperial Crownlands were a diarchy and dual monarchy, with a single elected Head of State, the Governor-General and a common government, and distinct governments for the two halves of the empire, headed by two monarchical Heads of State, the Emperor of Hulstria and the Emperor of Gao-Soto. Thus, three distinct elements ruled the Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto: #The joint government of the Crownlands, maintained through rule of a single head of state, the Governor-General, with a joint Imperial Diet (Reichstag / Mikoku-gikai) and Ministerial Council. #The Hulstrian government. #The Gao-Soton government. Hulstria and Gao-Soto maintained separate parliaments, the Imperial Council (Reichsrat) and the Imperial Court (Tyouzasei), respectively, each with its own prime minister, the Minister-President (Ministerpräsident) in Hulstria and the Chief Secretary (Daiziyou-daizin) in Gao-Soto, and its own cabinet, the Cabinet of Hulstria and the Three Departments and Six Ministries in Gao-Soto. Each of the two empires had its own monarch, the Emperor of Hulstria and the Emperor of Gao-Soto. The Emperor of Hulstria (Hulstrian: Kaiser) was the hereditary and imperial Head of State of the Empire of Hulstria, who possessed ceremonial and other executive powers; tradition held that the Emperor maintain neutrality in partisan political matters, acting as a symbol of unity, and defender of the Hulstrian people. Upon the death of the sitting Emperor his closest living heir assumed the throne as per the Writ on the Regulation on the line of succession to the Hulstrian throne. The Emperor of Gao-Soto (Kunikata: Mikado) was the hereditary and imperial Head of State of the Empire of Gao-Soto, and also possessed ceremonial and executive powers. The Emperor of Gao-Soto revived the ancient Gao-Soton traditions, reigning as the centre of the country, both as the worshiped centre of national patriotism, and as the centre of the network of political marriage between all noble houses. Because of that, the Emperor was the manifestation of the Empire, both for the commoners and the nobles. The joint government was headed by the Governor-General of Hulstria and Gao-Soto, who was the elected Head of State of the joint government and acted as the representative of the two monarchies in political affairs. The Staatsminister / Kokumudaizin was the Head of Government of the Crownlands; the Staatsminister chaired the cabinet and could call emergency cabinet sessions or call for a new cabinet in time of crisis, among other powers. All offices held their own unique powers within the nation. For example the two Emperors had the power to nominate a "Viceroy" for each of the Crownlands' colonies; in practice, this power was exercised by the Governor-General, the elected representative of the monarchs; such a nomination needed to be confirmed in the Imperial Diet. The nation was divided into two autonomous and sovereign Empires, each divided into three Crownlands headed by a Chief Minister and governed by their own respective legislature, called "Landtags"/"Syuu Gikai", and own set of laws, but most power rested with the governments of the constituent empires. Elections for Chief Minister and Landtags were held every six years, concurrent with the national elections for Governor-General and for the Imperial Diet. Cities and towns had their own Mayors and local governments; the Emperors could appoint Imperial Mayors to act as a royal representative of the monarch in a town or city of their picking; each Crownland as well had a Crown Commissioner that was solely appointed by the Monarchy and the Crown Commissioner was the monarch's representative in, mainly, regional judicial affairs. The Imperial Diet was the national legislature of the Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto and consisted of 75 representatives from across the country. The Imperial Diet was located in Kien and the head of the Imperial Diet was the Staatsminister who also chaired the cabinet. Political Parties Administrative Divisions The Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto was a Dual Constitutional Monarchy divided into two sovereign Empires, each divided into three Crownlands and the Eastern Territories, with the six crownlands divided into 79 districts known as Kreise in Hulstrian and Dou in Kunikata. The six Crownlands were Budenlar, Hulstria, Mitrania, Hilgar, Kuratha, and Ostland; each had their own elected government and unique culture. The Crownlands were governed by elected Landtags /Syuu Gikai who made up their legislatures and Chief Ministers who headed the regional government and supervised by Crown Commissioners appointed by the Monarchs; Crown Commissioners also acted as a judicial supervisor over the Crownland's judicial system. The four colonies, which were granted self-government in 3394, disbanding the Eastern Territories, were led by Viceroys, appointed by the Governor-General in the name of the monarch and had to be confirmed by the Imperial Diet. Each colony had its own elected legislative assembly, and could pass its own laws. The governance of the colonial empire was determined by the Colonial Affairs Act of 2694 and the Self Government Act of 3394. Empires Crownlands Colonies Category:Dovani